The Day I Died
by bouie84
Summary: Harry laid on the wet grass like a broken doll. Badly beating, and had three broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm. He was also raped in a very inhuman way. He lay on the grass praying to die. But Harry soon find out that some prayers come true!
1. Awaking

I don't not own or make an money from this story. J k Rowling and Charlaine Harris is making all the money and have created these wonderful characters. So please don't sue me.

Harry laid on the wet grass like a broken doll. Badly beating, and had three broken ribs, a broken leg and a broken arm. He was also raped in a very inhuman way. He lay on the grass praying to die. Wanting nothing more then to be with his parents and godfather, but Harry soon finds out that his prayers will not be answered tonight!

***

"Eric what's wrong? Who is that, and why is he so beaten up?" Sookie asked, as she watches Eric rush into the room with a boy in his arms.

"I don't know Sookie. I found him lying in a park like this. He's… dying."

"Why did u bring him here?" Sookie asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to turn him Sookie."

"But…"

"His blood smells so delicious, it's intoxicating. Its smells like heaven. It's calling out to me Sook. It's begging me to taste it, and I have to. If you don't want to watch then I suggest that you leave… NOW!"

***

"Fucking vampires, always thinking they can do what they want. What if he didn't want to be a vamp? What if he wanted to die? Do they ever think about that? Nope. All he cared about is how good his blood smells. It didn't smell so special to me, but I guess it wouldn't since I'm not a vampire. Nope I'm just a Sookie Stackhouse a telepathic human who works for vamps for extra cash. Days like this make me wish I was back in Bon Temps, Louisiana. But nope Eric needed me and here I am. But enough about that, I wonder what happen to that boy. Who could have done such a thing and just left him there to die. I know people can be really evil at time but for the life of me I can't see why."

"It's done." Eric said walking into the kitchen were Sookie had escape to not watch him turn the boy. "He'll rise in two to three days. By then we will be moved into my Castle on the Isle of Drear."

"Do you think you did the right thing?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, there something about him, and I intent to find out what that is?"

Sookie just stared at Eric. She wanted to yell at him and tell him that he had no right to do such a thing. But she knew it would've been a waste of time and energy. So instead she turned and walked out the room.

***

Harry awoke in a dark bedroom with no windows. He didn't know where he was or how he gotten in this bedroom. He wasn't in pain anymore and his leg, arms, and ribs were healed somehow. He wondered who had found him lying in the park. Surely it couldn't have been any wizards since he was the only wizard who lives in his town. But then again the Order did sometimes check up on him, but he didn't think any Order member found him. He knew it couldn't have been muggles since muggle technology wouldn't or couldn't heal him this fast. But then again he didn't know how long he's been out. At that moment he heard a female voice that he didn't know. She was talking, and by the sound of it, it seem like she was talking to herself. He wondered if he should let her know that he's awake, but he didn't know if that was a wise decision. After all he didn't know who she was or where the bloody hell he was. But he though if they wanted to do him harm they wouldn't have healed him. So with all the Gryffindor courage he could mustard he open the door to the small bedroom he was in and turn to the voice and said hi.

Chapter 1: Awaking

The morning found Sookie in a very angry and confuses state of mind. She still couldn't believe that Eric turned a boy into a vampire without his permission. She thought that was just wrong, and she wanted no part in Eric's wrong doings. If it wasn't for that fact that Eric offered Sookie with a place to stay free of charge she would have packed her bags and left. So she thought but she knew deep down she wouldn't have. But times like this made Sookie miss her home and her friends and especially Amelia. Amelia is a witch from New Orleans who came to stay with Sookie just before hurricane Katrina. Katrina was one of the deadliest hurricanes to ever hit Louisiana, but that wasn't the reason why Amelia came to live with Sookie. Amelia accidentally turned her boyfriend into a cat and she didn't want her mentor to find out so instead of facing the music she fed to Bon Temps, Louisiana, an hopes to escape her mentor wraith, but of course it didn't work. But for the life of everything good Sookie couldn't understand why she was so afraid of her mentor finding out. She figured her mentor could have turned him back into a human, whom she so kindly did, and her mentor wasn't even mad at her like Amelia thought she would be. But her boyfriend Kevin, who she turned into a cat tried to kill her once he was back into human form. I guess he didn't like being a cat to much. But all was well now. Amelia was house-sitting for her and dated a new handsome guy name Isaiah.

Sookie shook herself out of her memories and started make a list of things they will need for the next few nights they will be stuck in this rented house when all of a sudden she was staring into

"What the bloody hell?" She grasped. A phase she learned from the Brits. "You're up." She said in a disbelieving voice. "But you can't be its… not time yet."

"Um I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you like that. I heard you speaking and I wanted to let you know I was awake and to thank you or who ever healed me."

"_He's up and he's speaking to me. It's not even more then ten hours, and he's up. What the hell is he? Ok Sookie Stackhouse pull yourself together_."

"It's ok. You did startle me for a moment there. But um…how are you feeling? Are you _hungry_, or _thirsty_?"

"_Oh gods please don't let him be thirsty."_

{"Ok why she's saying _hungry_ and _thirsty_ like that. And what did she mean that it's not even time yet."}

"Yeah I guess I am? Is there something wrong you seem like you're afraid of me? And what did you mean it's not even time yet?"

"Wellmyfrinefoundyouandyouwasnearlydeadsoheturnyouintoavampire." Sookie said in a rush.

"But I'm not dead and I'm not a vampire and where in the hell are we at?"

"We're in a rented apartment in London." Sookie said still a bit nervous. "Look my friend Eric found you dying in some park and he tried to turn you into a vampire, but I guess something went wrong since you're clearly not a vampire but you were nearly dead. I don't know why you're not dead. You had so much of his blood you should be a vamp but you're not."

"Great now I have something else to be known for. Couldn't your friend Eric just leave me to die? Why do people always think that they can always do whatever they want with my life without my consent?"

"He didn't mean you any harm I swear, he just was trying to save you."(_Well actually he just wanted to taste your blood because it smelled so heavenly to him_). "There's no need to scream at me about it."

"I'm sorry." Harry said filling a little embarrassed for his outburst.

"I am truly sorry for what my friend did to you. If it makes you feel better I don' think that he should have turned you without your consent either, but what's done is done, and there no going back now."

"Yeah your right, what's done is done. I have to use the rest room so can u point me the way."

"It's behind you. Do you need any help getting to the bathroom?"

"No." Harry told her as he turned in the direction she point to him. But before he could even take a step he felt a strange pull. A pull that was beckoning him to another door that wasn't the restroom, and before he knew it he was in front of the door. He heard a loud grasped and quickly turned around.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You move like them. I didn't even see you take a step."

"The realization of what just accrued rocked him a little. He didn't even realize that he moved let alone he was standing in front of a door that wasn't the restroom. When did he move, and why did he move to this door?"

Without another word or thought he walks to the bathroom. Once he reaches the restroom he starred into the mirror studying his face for any signs of change. He was always pale so his skin tone didn't bother him. His eyes were still emerald green, but his hair was not so wild anymore. It was tame into a style that really suited him. His cheek bones were more define giving him a look of a model. He studied the rest of his body while he starred into the mirror. His whole body change. He was bulkier in the chest and his arms were more muscular. His butt where firmer and his thieves were huge and so were his calves. With a curious look he unzipped his pants to notice a much longer dick. He no longer looked like Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but of someone else. He was sure not even Hermione her self would recognize him.

***

Sookie was still a little shocked that the boy has awakened, and as a human at that. She was sure that he would have been a vampire now since he nearly drunken all Eric's blood, but he wasn't. "_He can't be human_." She thought. "_No one can move that fast in be human." _She didn't know what Eric blood did to Harry but she knew what ever it did it made him something else. Not human, and not dead, but something in-between.

"I've never been in London before." Harry said walking out of the restroom. {_Well excerpt for Grimmauld Place, but he wasn't sure that was in London_} he thought.

"Did your family never travel?" Sookie asked.

"My aunt and uncle and my cousin goes on trips all the time, but they never takes me. They either leave me at home or with our neighbor Mrs. Figgs."

"That's awful. Why would they do such a thing?"

"They think that I'm a freak." Harry said in a voice that was barely a whisper."

"Oh. I know how that feels. People think I'm a freak too. Well actually they think I'm crazy. I guess people fear what they can't believe or refuse to believe. Why do they think you're a freak?"

{"_She has no idea of who I am. Should I tell her who I am? No I shouldn't_."}

"Because of the way my parent's chose to live there life is what they told me."

"Where are your parents?" Sookie asked.

"My parents were killed by a crazy serial killer when I was one."

"I'm sorry. My parents died when I was seven in a flash flood. So I know how it is growing up without your parents. My grandmother raised me and my brother Jason. She took good care of us god bless her soul."

"I wish I had someone that took good care of me when I was growing up." Harry said in a whisper.

"Did your family beat you and left you in that park to die?"

Harry sat down and started to tell Sookie about his Aunt and Uncle who hates everything about him and how they made him their personal slave. He also told her about the starvation and beating and the raping his Uncle and cousin would give him since he turned nine years old. But the hardest part was telling her about the night he was left in the park. Harry could handle the beatings, starvation and the raping from his Uncle and cousin, but that night was nothing compared to the others. Not even Voldemort himself could have done anything more hurtful and torturous then what his uncle did to him.

Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could someone do that to a child? How his Aunt could let her husband and son do the things that Harry said they did to him. Sookie knew from what Harry had told her that his aunt hated him but surely as a mother herself she should had felt some type of concern for her nephew. But she didn't. She knew what they was doing to him and didn't say anything. Sookie wish she knew where they live; she would have loved to let Eric out on them. "_Oh my god Eric will surely be upset when he here's about this."_

Sookie tried to push these thoughts away for now. So she started to tell Harry about her life. She told him about her telepathic abilities and how everyone thinks she's crazy for being able to read people thoughts. She told him how her parents made her see different types of specialists who all told them she was just a very observant child and that she was just reading there body language even though the specialist knew she was reading their minds, but they couldn't bring themselves to admit that she was telepathic. She went on to tell him about how she couldn't date boys because she could read their minds and they only think about nasty sexual things around her, and how she stayed single till Bill Compton came into her life. Bill was a vampire she told him. And she couldn't read his mind. This was a major relief since always being able to hear other people thoughts were a pain in the ass! She went about telling him about Bill and how they broke up and about the Shifters and the different types of Were's an about her friend Amelia who was a witch.

"So there are Werewolves, Wereleopards, Weretigers, and Shifters that can turn into any animals. And they don't need a full moon to turn. Wow that's weird but cool." Harry said in amazement. Even dough the ideal of someone turning into a Werewolf without the need of the moon was very disturbing to him. He thought of what Greyback would do if he could transform without the need if the full moon.

They were talking for so long that they didn't realize that night has fallen upon them and that Eric was standing in the door way of his door.

"I see that you are more interesting than I thought." Eric said to the two surprise people in the room."

"Damn it Eric you scared the living hell out of us." Sookie yelled.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Sookie."

"It's alright I gue…"

Before Sookie could finish her sentence she notice Harry was standing right in front of Eric. Their eyes were lock on to each other as if they were the only thing they could focus on.

"You should be dead." Eric said.

"Yeah I been told that a couple of times. Why do I feel you inside me?"

Eric bent down to Harry's ear and whispered, "I'm not inside you yet but I can be if you want me too."

Harry face reddens at the thoughts that were going through his head.

"I meant how come I feel your presence within me."

"Because my blood is running through your vanes as we speak. I can feel you as you can feel me. I'll know every time you happy, sad, or horny as you would me. Well at least that how it normally works, but there's something different about you. Your not vampire as you should be since you took over half of my blood, and your not truly human either. What are you? Who are you?"

"I'm Evan James Black, and I don't know what your blood made me into. But nothing ever seems to go according to plan when people try to kill me."

"So this isn't the first time some one tried to kill you?"

"Um no… I had a crazy serial killer after me all my life."

"And he was the one that did that to you?"

"No." Harry said starring at the floor. "It was my Uncle."

"And why would your family do such a thing to you?"

"Eric now is not the time for all that." Sookie said.

Eric turned to glare at Sookie. But Sookie didn't care about Eric and his death glare. If he couldn't see how much it pained Evan to talk about that night then Eric could go fuck him self.

"Eric I think the main question we should be trying to figure out is why he's not a vamp and how un-human he is. It's clear that he's not dead, and he doesn't thirst for blood. He can move like a vamp. But does he have any other ability like a vamp?"

***

Earlier that night there was an emergency Order meeting called at Grimmauld Place.

"Albus, why have you called this meeting? Are the Death Eaters attacking?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Has Voldemort raided another village?" Someone shout at.

"Has there been another mass breakout." Another yelled.

"No my friends I have worst news to deliver tonight. Harry James Potter Died tonight."

"No!" Shouted Ron

"Not Harry." Hermione screamed.

"He's not dead. My cub is not dead. You are wrong Albus." Remus howled.

"How could this be? You promise me that he'll be safe in that house that u sent him back to every summer. You promise." Sirius growled.

"I'm sorry. I thought sending him back there would be the safest thing to do. I have never meant Harry any harm. But I'm not wrong. Harry James Potter named showed up in the Book of the Dead last night."

"Get out!"

"Sirius I think it's best if you try to understand that I nev…

"UNDERSTAND… UNDERSTAND WHAT. THAT MY GODSON WHO'S LIFE WE TRUSTED IN YOUR HANDS IS DEAD. DEAD CAUSE YOU SENT HIM BACK TO THEM DAMN MUGGLES WHO HATES ANYTHING MAGICAL. YOU KILLED HIM ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. AND NOW I WANT YOU OUT. YOU ARE NOLONGER WELCOME TO USE MY HOME FOR THE ORDER MEETINGS ANYMORE. I'M NOLONGER ONE OF YOUR FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS. AS OF RIGHT NOW YOU'RE DEAD TO ME. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"That goes for me to." Remus said.

"That also goes for the Weasley family. My wife beg you to send him to us each summer and you didn't and now Harry's dead. We could have protected him. But no you sent him to them nasty creatures who beat him and starved him. No more will we listen to you Albus, no more will my family be hurt by your lack of seeing anything other then war." Arthur hissed.

"Professor I have always looked up to you. How could you do this to us? Harry was the only one who could kill him, and now we're doomed. I hope he kills you before he gets to us." Hermione said before she ran up the stairs with Ron on her heel.

"I am truly sorry Ms Granger. I thought I was doing what was best for Harry, but I see I was wrong." Dumbledore said before he flooed back to Hogwarts.

***

"Albus what are you going to do? They're losing faith in you and in this war. We need them Albus." McGonagall said rushing out of the fire place.

"Give them time Minerva. They will see that they can't do this without me. Till then the Order will go on without them. I fear once Voldemort find out about young Harry's death, there be nothing preventing him from attacking at any moment. We must be strong and ready for anything."

"Can we survive this Albus? Can we defeat him without Potter? He was the wizarding world last hope. I believe once they hear of his death they will not fight and just give up."

"I have already thought of things to prevent that from happening. Don't worry yourself Minerva things will be alright. If you will excuse me I need to meet with the minister to discuss the safety of the Wizarding world."

"I just hope you know what you are doing Albus." McGonagall said as she turned to walk out of the office.

***

"What is so important that you had to wake me up at this ungodly hour Weasaby?"

"I'm sorry minister but your present is needed here at the Ministry. Harry Potter is dead." Percy Weasley cried out to the Minister.

"WHAT? Harry Potter… The Boy Who Lived is… dead." Fudge stuttered as he climbed out of the fire place. "When did this happen? Was it You Know Who? What do Dumbledore have to say about this? Are we under attack?"

"I'm afraid we don't know how Mr. Potter died." Dumbledore said stepping into the minister office. "His name showed up in the "Book of the Dead" a few hours ago, and I don't believe Voldemort found out about Harry's death just yet."

"But what do you think he'll do?"

"I believe Cornelius he will attack, without Harry around to thwart his plans there's nobody to stop him."

"We can't let that happen. We have to stop him at all cost. We have to insure the people that we have this under control. We can not have a mass panic. Weasley go firecall the press immediately."

"No we can not. If we are to defeat Voldemort we have to stand united, and only as one can we defeat Voldemort for good."

"I've been trying to unite the people for a very long time. I don't think that can be done Dumbledore."

"No it can be done. It just can't be done with you as Minister of Magic."

"WHAT?"

"Cornelius old friend I think it's time for you to step down as Minister of Magic."

"IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL JUST STEP DOWN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING ALBUS DUMBLEDORE."

"I'm sorry that it has to come to this old friend… _**Imperio."**_

***

"My Lord, I have news of the boy."

"What news do you bring me Lucius?"

"Um... My Lord… Harry Potter is …dead. His name showed up in the Book of the Dead."

"WHO KILLED HIM…? HE WAS MINE TO KILL IN MINE ALONE."

"That is not known my Lord."

"Potter… dead… and not by my hands. They will pay for this. They will pay for taking away what was rightfully mine. And they shall pay with their blood. Lucius gather the Death Eaters. It's time to have a chat with the Minister of Magic."

***** A/N

HEY GUYS PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND LET M KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS FIC SO FAR? hATE IT OR LOVE IT??????


	2. The Traitor

I do not own or make any money off these characters of this Fan Fiction. I'm sorry to say that Charlene Harris & J K Rowling created these characters and make all the money. So don't sue me!!!!!!

Chapter 2: The Traitor

"So my dear Evan, now that we are alone is you going to tell me who you really are?" Eric asked stepping closer to Harry.

"I'm Evan James Black. Who else would I be?"

"I don't know, you tell me. But I do know you are lying about your name. I just don't know why."

"How could you know that I'm lying about my name? I thought you said that you don't know me."

"I don't my dear Evan but you forget that I can feel you inside me and I can tell when you are lying as could you if I was trying to lie to you. We are somehow bonded and that's something my dear Evan that shouldn't had happen just by you taking my blood. So I would like to know my dear Evan what are you really?"

Harry didn't want to tell Eric who he was but he didn't know if he could keep the truth from him for long.

"I'm a wizard and I don't want to say anymore about my past and who I was." (_Not yet at least_.) "What do you mean by saying we are bonded? Wouldn't you be able to feel anyone who have you blood in them?"

"Yes I would be able to, but you're different." Eric said stepping closer to Harry.

(_Not the first time I heard that line before_). Harry thought.

"You are so very different. The things that you are doing to me shouldn't even be possible but yet you're doing them."

"I'm not trying to do anything to you. Hell I didn't even asked you to try to turn me into this thing that I am. Why do you people always think you have the right to make my decisions for me? Do I not have a say about how my life should be. I am not just so fucking weapon that you can just unleash when you want to. I am more than that.

CLAP… CLAP… CLAP

"If you're quite done with your melodramatic break down you can finish telling me who you are."

"I answered you already."

"No my dear Evan you only told me that you are a wizard and that you was being used as a weapon. I want to know why?"

"You have no right to demand anything of me. I will tell you what I want to tell you and when I want to tell you."

"I'm your sire and I demand that you tell me at once."

"Have you forgotten already my dear Eric? I'm not a fucking vampire. You turned me into something else."

_{Why is he being this way? Can't he feel why I need to know this? He has to be feeling this bond that we have. Why does he deny me the right to know about his past? I need to know this damn it. I need to know how to protect my mate and from who?"} _

"Yes I turned you into something, but I did it to save your life and for that I will not apologies for. So get over it and get use to it." Eric snapped out as he walked out of the room.

"I have no bloody choice but to get use to it." Harry yelled. "You fucking vamp."

Daily Prophet

The Boy Who Lived is dead! Fudge steps down! Dumbledore steps up as Minister of Magic!

I am sorry to announce to the Wizarding World that the Boy Who Lived is now dead. Some time last night his name was recorded into the Book of the Dead. No one knows what has happen to our Savior, but there are rumors claiming that You Know Who killed him in an all out battle. There are some who says this is just a joke and he's in hiding from You Know Who, or that he joined up with He Who Must Not Be Named in attempt take overtake the ministry. But rest assured that I Rita Skeeter will get to the bottom of this.

In other news Fudge decided to step down as Minister of Magic claiming health reasons. But we all know that he's afraid that You Know Who would be coming after him now that Harry Potter is dead. And right he was. At one this morning You Know Who and his Death Eaters attacked the Ministry of Magic. But the ministry was ready for him. As soon as Dumbledore took over as Minister he put ever Auror on red alert. Several Death Eaters where caught and sentence to the Dementors Kiss. Dumbledore has now implemented new laws stating that all Known Death Eaters will be sentence to the Dementors Kiss without a trail. Any wizards with muggle parents are now allowed to put protection wards over their homes. Dumbledore has also lowed the age for under age magic to 15.

Dumbledore also released a press statement:

"My fellow Wizards and Witches, I am sad to announce that our beloved Harry Potter was taken from us last night. It is still unknown how Mr. Potter died. But please rests assure that I and entire Ministry will get to the bottom of this. I know that many of you are scared and afraid for yours & your children safety. I am here to tell you that Voldemort has not won this war and never will. If we are to defeat him we need to stick together and work as one. Now is the time to put aside petty difference and start to work together. We need to show Voldemort that we are not afraid of him and that he holds no power over us. Calling him You Know Who only gives him more power. We shouldn't be afraid of a name for a name can do nothing to harm you. We need to let him know that this is our home and we're not going to give it up without a fight. Starting today I'm declaring war on Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I encourage all of you to put up the most powerful protection wards or even the Fidelius charm over your homes. Hogwarts is still and will always be open to any student who wants to learn. It is and always will be the safest place in the world and I will also be working out of Hogwarts just to guarantee the safety for your children this school year. Please rest assured that I will do any and everything possible to stop this evil that's sweeping through our community, but know this that I can not do this alone. I will need your help in protecting our world.

I have also implemented new laws. As of today any Death Eaters or Death Eaters supporters will receive the Dementors Kiss. We will not hold trails for people who wish to destroy our land. No longer will we be a kind and just people in this time of darkness. I urge anyone who comes in contact with a Death Eaters to spare them no mercy. It's time to kill or be killed."

Kill or be killed? Is Dumbledore suggesting that we fight the dark side with dark magic? Can we truly defeat Voldemort now that Harry Potter is dead?

Editor& Chief

Rita Skeeter

***

"Crucio." Screamed Voldemort, putting all the hatred in held for Dumbledore into the curse. "Why didn't you tell me about Dumbledore becoming the Minister of Magic Severus?"

"My lord I didn't know. He didn't tell us…me anything." Snape manage to say while suffering from the _**Cruciatus Curse.**_

"If he don't confined in you Severus then what use are you to me." Voldemort said while dropping the curse.

"My lord." Snape stuttered trying to think of ways he could save his life. He couldn't apparate away because of the wards, but he could use the portkey Dumbledore gave him.

"No Severus I think your time as a spy is coming to an end."

"But my lord I am your faithful servant I live to serve only you my lord."

"Faithful Severus, faithful. You dare to lie to Lord Voldemort. No Severus you haven't been faithful to me, to Lord Voldemort since that night you begged me to save that Mudblood bitch life. Did you think I didn't know how you went crawling to that old fool begging for him to protect her from me? Ah yes Severus I knew everything. Are you wondering why I didn't kill you? Why I let you live. It was simple if Dumbledore thought he had a spy in my camp then there was no need for another. So by keeping you around I ensured that Dumbledore didn't try to send another one."

Snape couldn't believe that Voldemort knew he wasn't faithful. He knew that he was a double agent but yet he didn't kill him. He's been playing with him all this time. Giving him little pieces of information that would keep Dumbledore happy: but nothing that would stop Voldemort from his plans.

"Did you really think that your Occlumency is better then my Legilimency. No Severus your skills are no match to mine. You see Severus Lor…"

"Yes I know Lord Voldemort is all power and unstoppable and all." Snape finish with a sound of disgust. "But if that was so true why couldn't you kill a simple baby. How many times did a boy best you? You who claim to be the greatest of all time beat by an underage kid."

"You go to far Severus." Voldemort yelled as he pointed his wand to Snape. "Avada Kedavra."

But before the green light could hit him, Snape activated his portkey.

"NO." Voldemort screamed with all his raged. "Severus Snape is to be found and bought before me. He will suffer by my hands alone."

A chorus of yes my lord could be heard all around the room.

"Today the Dumbledore declared war on Lord Voldemort and my Death Eaters. But today I declare war on Britain. If Dumbledore thought he'll keep this war just between the magical communities he thought wrong. We shall show Dumbledore how strong the dark side really is."

A/N

Hey guys I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anything else to go with it so I ended. Next chapter won't be so short I promise. I don't have a beta so pls don't kill me if you find some mistakes. But if anyone know of a great Beta please let me know.

Let me know if you hate it or love it.


	3. RELIZATION

**I do not own Harry Potter Or Twilight. Some very talented Ladies do. I am just borrowing their characters for a while.**

_**A/N**_

_**Sorry i took so long to update but for the life of me I could think of anything to write till it hit me last week what to write about. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one should be out before the end of the month I hope.**_

_**But anyway I don't have a BETA so please don' be to bad on me for mistake i know I have. and please leave me some feed back so i can know if you like the way the story is shaping out or what. **_

_**I want to take the time to thank all the people who added me to their story alert and to their favorites. That really gave me the push I need to start writing again. It's a great feeling to know that someone likes your work. Writing a fanfiction is not easy for those of you who have never wrote one. It is very hard to write something and hope that your peers will love it as well.. **_

_**Ok here's the new chapter**_

_**Bouie**_

"Lucius you have failed me yet again."

"My lord I went to the Bones estate like you told me, but Dumbledore reinforce the wards of all the heads in the Ministry. We couldn't break into the wards in time."

"Crucio."

" I don't care to here your excuses Lucius. I sent you there to kill the Bones and you come back with excuses. My patients have run out Lucius."

"My lord I beg you to please give me another chance."

"O Lucius Lord Voldemort has shown you nothing but mercy in the past but now my mercy has run out."

"Greyback." Voldemort called.

"Yes my lord."

"You see Lucius Greyback also went out on a mission and succeeded in killing Moody and three other order members." Voldemort told Malfoy. "Greyback you have pleased me well tonight."

"Thank you my lord." Greyback said while kissing the hems of Voldemort robes.

"For your work tonight I Give you Draco Malfoy for your reward. Do to him as you see fit."

"My lord he's my only son." Lucius cried out.

"And now you have none. Maybe that barren wife of yours should have gave you more then one son before she died."

"Lord I beg of you please take my life but please spare my son. I failed you not Draco. Punish me my lord."

"But I am punishing you Lucius. Killing you would just be a waste of my time and spell work. But don't worry you will have time to say goodbye to Little Draco."

"Greyback." Voldemort called out. "Go and fetch the boy."

"No! Defodio." Lucius shouted.

The spell hit Greyback in the chest and killed him instantly. Before Voldemort or the Death Eaters could react Lucius cast three more spells that brought the roof down and apparated home.

"Father?"

"Draco we have to go. We have to pack, the Dark lord is on his way."

"Father what going on. Why the hell are we running from the Dark Lord?"

"I'm so sorry Draco." Lucius cried out to his son. "I never meant for this to happen. I promise your mother that I would take care of you when she died, and now I got the Dark lord after you. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok father. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me but i need to know whats going on."

"Draco we don't have time. We need to pack and get out of here."

"No dad I am not leaving."

"Draco we don't have the time for this. Now do as i say and get your things."

"And go where father? No matter where we go he's going to find us. You know this. We are safer here in the Manor wards. Not even Hogwarts have this much protection."

"Draco."

"I said no father. I have spent my life obeying you and doing everything you asked me to do but this time I will not. I will not be run out of my home because you decided to join same crazy man with stupid ideals on how the wizarding world should be. I mean seriously father, have you ever thought about what would happen if we killed off all the muggle-born's in our world. The pure-blood families lines are dying out father. We need new blood to keep our world alive. Think father, how will we survive if Voldemort had his way. We wouldn't. I'll race would perish in no time. You also taught me that a Malfoy never run or bow down to any man, and here you are bowing and running from some Stupid half blood lunatic."

slap

"Draco I... didn't mean to hit you I'm so sorry son. I have failed you Dra...UGH"

"FATHER?"

"It's... the....mark."

"Father?" Draco cried as he watch his father suffer through the pain that Voldemort sent his father through the dark mark.

**HP**

"I hate him."

"No, you don't."

"Yes. I. Do."

"No Evan you don't. You're just mad that's all."

"He have no right to demand anything from me Sookie. I never asked for any of this."

"I know."

"I didn't ask for him to turn me into a freak. I didn't want this." Harry told Sookie.

"Look Evan i understand how you feel, but it's time for you to come to term of what you are now. Which is not a freak. Unique yes, but freak no. I know Eric can be a little to much at time but it's just because he care about you and he wants to protect you in anyway he can. Sure he's not going about it in the right way but you also have to understand that he's not a man that is used to not getting what he wants. Vampires like him are used to just snapping a finger and get any and everything."

"Well he better get used to not getting everything he wants from me cause I am not one of his lackeys."

"No your not." The voice in the doorway of the kitchen said. "I would never treat you like a lackey. You are so much more to me Evan." Eric told him as he walked toward Harry. "I know i can be demanding at times, and for that I am truly sorry." he stated as he stop right in front of Harry.

Harry starred into Eric brown eyes, and in that moment he knew that Eric was truly sorry but not regretful for turning him to whatever he is.

Harry saw the passion and hunger Eric eyes held for him and that made Harry scared.

Scared because he wanted to give into that passion, that rare hunger. At that moment he wanted to give anything and everything to Eric. His Viking vampire. His sire, and most of all, his MATE.

Mate! The word sounded so alien to Harry. He have never thought he would have a mate, or have a relationship. He never thought he would had lived long enough to experience such things.

"But if there any other apologies I own you they will have to wait. I am needed back in Shreveport, Louisiana. Something have gone wrong. Pam can't get in contact with Cleo."

"I didn't know Pam and Cleo are friends." Stated Sookie.

"No, not at all." He stated matter-of-factly. "But Pam should be able to reach her at her 24 hour grocery store."

"Why was this Pam person trying to reach Cleo if there weren't even friends?" Harry asked.

"They call each other every night." Eric said. "Then Cleo call Arla Yvonne. They have a chain that should not be broken and especially not in these days."

"What do you mean in these days?" A very confused Harry asked.

"A couple of months ago we was attending a vampire summit and the hotel we were staying at was bombed and our queen lost her legs. Of course it didn't kill her but it is a long and painful recovery process. Because of that, that left us as a weaken kingdom. If any vampire King or Queen wanted to take our kingdom then this would be the best time to do so while we are so weak. So that is why it's so important that we keep in contact with each other." Eric told Evan. "We have no time to pack so just leave everything as is and I'll have someone send over our things. I had a friend create a port key made for us to take us to your home Sookie."

No one saw the moment of panic that flash in Harry eyes as Eric mention the port key.

"What's a port key." Sookie asked.

"It's how witches and wizard travel to long distance places. It's like how the characters from star trek move about."

"Um ok." said a very nervous Sookie.

"You'll be fine Sook. All you have to do is touch a part of the port key and I'll activate and it will take us to the edge of the wards around you house." Eric said to the both of them. Making sure that they understand what they had to do.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Eric knew witches and wizards. He knew what a port key was and Sookie actually had wards around her home. He didn't know if he should tell them that he was a wizard or just pretend that he never heard of magic before.

Before he knew it his hands were on the port key and he felt the familiar pull at his navel signaling the effect of the port key doing its job. Moments later found Harry face down in dirt.

"I should had warned you of that." Harry looked up at the musical voice that was talking to him.

"It's ok I'm used to falling flat on my face." Harry said without thinking.

But before Eric could ask Harry what he meant Bill Compton appeared right at the side of his sheriff.

"We have some major problems Eric I can't reach any of the other Sheriffs and Pam reported problems at Fantasia. What's going on." Bill asked as they made their way inside Sookie house.

"I don't know Bill, but I plan on finding out." Eric turned to Evan. "I need to check on my bar and see what's going on. I want you to stay here with Sookie and no matter what do not leave this house or the protection of the wards Amelia have around the house."

"I am not some little child Eric I can take care of myself." Harry snapped.

"I've seen how well you can take care of yourself Evan." The moment the words left Eric mouth he regretted them.

"Eric no." Sookie said in a shock like voice.

"I co-couldn't do anything to stop that from happen." Harry said trying not to let the hurt, pain and tear show.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, but I need you to be safe." Eric stepped closer to whisper in Harry's ear. "I know you know that we are mates. I felt it when the realization hit you back in London. I have no idea what's going on and I need you to be safe at all cost so please forgive me if I'm acting like a asshole but i will not lose you when i just found you."

"I know, I understand." Harry said loud enough for the room to hear. "Go I'll be here when you get back."

In a bleak of a eyes Eric was gone.

"I thought I would never see the day when Eric Northman, Viking King show feelings of love."

"Bill Compton!" Sookie chided.

"Sorry Sook but it's the truth. I'm Bill by the way." Bill said while offering his hand to Harry.

"Evan." Harry replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Sookie? Is that you down there." A voice from upstairs shouted.

"Yes Amelia, I'm sorry if we woke you." Sookie yelled back.

"What are you doing back so soon. I though you wasn't coming back for another two weeks." Amelia asked in concern. Knowing that something was wrong if Sookie was back so soon.

"Something has happen to the other Sheriff and Eric is trying to figure out what's going on." Bill offered.

"Someone coming." Harry told them.

Bill listen intently to try to see if he could figure out who it was. "Yeah someone is coming but i can barely here them. They are not close to the house yet."

"They're coming form the woods. It's a girl, human as far as i can tell. Her hair is blonde. It's short and dark at the roots, and she's scared as hell."

"How did you know that." Amelia asked the stranger that was standing in front of her.

"The wards told me." He offered before he realized what he told them.

"Your a witch." Amelia asked excitedly.

Harry though for a moment. He very well couldn't hide it any longer, not after telling them that wards told him who was coming. So he did what he could only do.

"No. I mean I am a wizard not a witch."

The look across Bill, Sookie and Amelia face was priceless. It was Sookie that regain her common sense first.

"Why didn't you tell us that you was a wizard. Do Eric know? Was that what you was trying to hide from us?" Sookie asked.

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you i just didn't want to talk about my past, and if i would had told you i was a wizard you and Eric would had many question to ask. I wasn't ready to answer those question and i am still not ready so please just let it be."

before Sookie or the other had a chance to say anything the scared shit-less girl started knocking on the door. "Let me in. Please let me in." the voice cried.

"She's human." Bill said, as if to say, "How much trouble can she be."

"Oh please let me in, I have to tell you what happen to Quinn." The voice cried out.

"Let her in." Sookie told Bill. "We need to find out what happen to Quinn."

I won't say she tumbled in, but she didn't waste anytime getting through the door and slamming it behind her.

"What Happen?" Sookie ask sharply as Frannie made her way to the nearest chair.

"You would have a vampire here," She said. "Can i at least have a glass of water? Then I'll try and do as Quinn asked me to."

"Who is she," Harry asked.

"She is the sister of Sookie boyfriend Quinn." Bill said as he came back into the room with a glass of water.

"Where's your car?" Amelia asked.

"It broke down a mile back, but I couldn't wait with it. I called a tow truck and left the keys in the ignition. I hope to god that they get it off the road and out of sight in time."

"What do you mean in time?" Sookie Asked. "Tell me whats going on right now Frannie."

"Short or long version."

"Short." Sookie snapped out.

"Some Vampire from Las Vegas are coming to take over Louisiana."

****************************hphphphphp**********************

"What prey tell bring you to my office this late at night Mr. Malfoy."

"My father is dead. Voldemort Killed him for his failures." Draco said in a cold tone.

"I see, but I still don't see what i can do for you Mr. Malfoy."

"I want to help you kill that monster. I never believe in his cause. I only acted the way i did in school because of my father. Now that he is dead I can be my own man and write my own path in life, and I choose to help the wizarding rid themselves of a mad lunatic who thinks he's god almighty." Draco told Dumbledore. "I know for a fact that the ministry is no longer safe for you and I want to offer Malfoy Manor as a base of operation."

"And what makes you think that we couldn't use Hogwarts as a base since the Ministry is no longer reliable at this time."

"Because sir you wouldn't want to put the kids in danger, and you and I both know Hogwarts has to many secrets for any one to be 100% sure the Voldemort couldn't break through the wards."

"And how do I know that the wards around Malfoy Manor are any better." Dumbledore asked.

"Well sir the wards have been around as long as Hogwarts and been renew with light and dark wards every year. I can assure you that the Manor wards are very reliable."

"Are you sure about this Draco? You will be opening up your home to a lot of people who you might not get along with and not to mention this will make you a target of Voldemort's."

"I am already a target of his, and i do not fear death sir. Neither do I fear or care about other people opinion of me. I am here to help not be like by them. So they can either take my help of fuck off sir."

"Well Draco I believe i will take you up on your offer. Welcome to the order of the phoenix my boy. Now lets go sort out the wards around Malfoy Manor."

_**A/N**_

_**LEAVE ME SOME FEED BACK PLEASE**_


	4. Author Note

Hey guys

I know it's been a long time since I uploaded anything and I know a lot of you think this story has been abandon but it have not.  
My computer crush twice (wtf). So I currently don't have word on my pc and because of that I am unable to write anything at this time,  
I'm looking into some other options so please just hang in there.

I know alot of people been saying that my story is moving too fast and all. Fron here on out it would be moving at a reasonable pace. Harry will be staying in Bon Temps builting a relationship with Eric and Sookie.

I also want your advice about who sookie should be dating. Their is a poll on my homepage please vote and let me know what you think. Anyway thank you for reading my fic, and hopefully i will update soon

Thanx Bouie 


End file.
